


Stuck on Earth

by PeanutsInSpace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Finnrey, First Kiss, saves humanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace
Summary: FN-2187 is sent to Earth tasked with following around a subject, Finn, as he goes on about his daily life to determine if humans are to be eradicated from existence. Through Finn’s experience, FN-2187 formulates his decision on the fate of humankind.For the FinnRey Aliens Prompt for July!
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Stuck on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a book I read back in my middle school days with the same title, Stuck on Earth. Though it is inspired, I plan on taking the plot elsewhere from the actual book as I don’t feel they fit with what I have planned. Also because it’s been a while since I’ve read it and my recollection is not the best.

FN-2187 was part of a mysterious, humanoid alien species from the opposite side of the universe sent to the Solar System at the orders of the Galactic Empire to determine once and for all if the system’s only life forms were worthy of being spared of annihilation by the Death Stars of the Galactic Empire. His analysis and decision would be the deciding factor about the fate of the species, humans they call themselves, should they be doomed to annihilation or left alone.

Previous ventures to the Solar System had sent back mixed results, with half reporting that humanity should be eliminated whereas the other half report that they should be spared and left to their own devices. To say there was a heavy burden on FN-2187’s shoulders would be an understatement. 

Command has presented him with all the potential candidates that he would observe from their minds. He would enter the candidate’s cerebrum and observe their day to day activities and if he deemed fit, would communicate with the candidate’s conscious and subconscious. FN-2187 has gone over each candidate’s files thoroughly, they ranged from elderly to early teens. He had ultimately decided on one at the age of 16 years and was what in what the humans referred to as ‘high school’ which was essentially what the Empire called Academies. He chose this candidate, named Finn Calrissian, because he seemed normal enough. He had two parents, an older sister who was off at college, and lived comfortably enough. 87 believed that his Finn would give him the best insight into humanity and forge his decision.

Clad in white shiny armor built for every condition imaginable that regulates his body functions, 87 placed his helmet on and descended down from his quarters to the hangar bay of the Star Destroyer. Using cloaking technology that easily bypassed the observational technology of the humans, they landed their ship on the dark side of the moon orbiting their planet. 

Upon reaching the hangar, 87 goes over his equipment. He would shrink down to microscopic, borderline atomic levels and enter Finn’s mind, connecting with him and allow himself to see everything from Finn’s point of view. The connection process would be harmless and 87 could leave without a trace when his mission was done. He was also provided with rations as well as an emergency kit that came with a med kit and a device that would send a distress signal back to the Star Destroyer if a hasty extraction was needed.

Entering his ship, FN-2187 departed. As he approached the planet, he and the ship gradually shrunk in size as to bypass scanners. Passing through the planet’s atmosphere without a hitch, he has shrunk to the size of an ant and landed on the rooftop of the Calrissian property. 

“Control, this is FN-2187, I have successfully landed undetected, permission to continue.” He sits in his seat as he awaits a response.

“FN-2187, you are cleared to proceed, good luck.” Control relays back and 87 jumps out of his ship before hitting the cloak button on his wrist controls causing the ship to disappear in the blink of an eye. 

Using his tools, he climbed down the walls of the house and onto the front porch. It was night out and at times the breeze threatened to blow him away, but he had managed and found his footing. The only light around were from inside the house, the street, and the lone lamp by the front door. Getting a better view, he saw his target.

Finn was sitting at the steps of the front porch as he observed the stars in the night sky before turning his attention back down to his notepad and scribbled something down. Occasionally he would turn his attention to the house next door before putting his attention back to the notepad.

“Finn?” A soft female voice called out from inside. “It’s getting late, you have school tomorrow.”

“Okay mum, I’ll be inside in a bit.” Finn closed his notebook and stood up. With one glance at the neighbors house and a frown adorned across his face, he opened the door and went inside.

Sensing now was his chance to infiltrate deeper inside, 87 slid under the crack of the front door. He saw the figure of Finn through the low glow of light and gave chase, careful to stick to the walls. Finn went upstairs and turned a corner into his room. 

Behind the bedroom door, Finn shuffled around before jumping into bed and was fast asleep. The house grew quiet as everyone else went to sleep. Now was FN-2187’s chance to enter.

He climbed onto the bed and got a better look at Finn. Shrinking himself down further, 87 ventured into Finn’s brain with no problem. Once he reached his desired destination, he brought out the devices he would need and connected with Finn’s system. 

Once connection was established, he was transported to Finn’s dream. Unable to make out what exactly Finn was dreaming of, FN-2187 decided to switch his focus towards Finn’s subconscious to test communications with his mind.

“Hello?” He asked to no one in particular.

“Who are you?” Finn’s voice answered back. 

“I am FN-2187 of the Galactic Empire, my task is to observe you.”

“Why?” Finn’s form appeared in front of him. They were now in a room with displays of what Finn was seeing.

“Because I have selected you as someone of interest that will show me how humans are.”

“Okay…” Finn’s subconscious did not question him further. “Well there’s not much to see now as I’m dreaming.”

“What are you dreaming of?”

“I’m not telling you… I rather not talk about it.” He says quietly but with a small smile.

“How long will you be asleep?”

“A few hours, not much happens when I’m asleep besides the occasional dream.”

“Alright, I guess I’ll see you again when you wake up.” Finn’s form disappears, leaving FN-2187 alone in the room inside Finn’s head.

Pressing the button on his wrist, he communicates with Control. “This is FN-2187, I have infiltrated our subject, will be going dark until I have finished my assessment or in need of help.”

“Copy that 87, you are cleared to proceed. Good luck, the Senate requests our services back on Coruscant, but we will respond as soon as we can if you send a message.”

* * *

Finn’s alarm went off quietly at his bedside and he jolted awake. Groggily he hit the snooze before sitting up on his bed. Today was the first day of his junior year of high school and he didn’t want to miss the bus.Getting ready was practically automatic to him, having done so for the last 10 or so years of his life. 

FN-2187 observes his routine and summons Finn’s subconscious back so he could explain things as they went.

Finn rushed downstairs and saw his mother had prepared breakfast for him. “Hey sweetie, sleep well?” 

“Yes mum.” Finn sad down and dug into his breakfast.

“Excited for school?” 

“I suppose so.” He shrugged and continued to eat.

His mother chuckled lightly before placing a kiss on his cheek. “Okay, well hurry up and finish, the bus is going to be here soon.”

Finn finished his food and went back upstairs to finish his preparations before heading back downstairs. “Bye mum! See you later!” He shouted and out the door he went towards the bus stop.

Along the way, another boy tagged along next to Finn. “Hey Poe!”

_“Who’s Poe?” 87 asked._

_“Poe Dameron is my best friend! Met him when we first moved here! Dad works with his parents.”_

“Finn! Ready for another year!” He shook his hand.

“Oh boy am I!” Finn sarcastically responded. 

“Come on, this year will be different, I promise.” Poe beamed at him.

“We’ll see.” Finn lightly shook his head.

They stood waiting with the other students at the stop and before long the bus arrived. Everyone got in and Poe decided to sit next to Jess, a classmate of theirs, instead of Finn, leaving an empty seat. The bus driver waited for any last remaining passengers as they trickled in. One of the last of which was a girl who practically ran to the bus. The bus was pretty much crowded by now, with the exception of Finn’s seat and she made a beeline towards it.

“Hey Finn. This seat taken?”

“Oh, hey! Yeah yeah you can sit here.” Finn smiles and moved to make more room for her 

_FN-2187 noticed the increase in heart rate of Finn. “Who is she?”_

_“That’s Rey.”_

**Author's Note:**

> As always feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
